Eaglekit and the Darkness
by Shadeleaf
Summary: Eaglekit and his sister, Darkkit, find out that one of them has a prophecy hanging over their head. Then Darkkit starts to be more and more evil. Can Eaglekit save his sister and his Clan before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**LightningClan**

 **Leader:** Sweetstar - brown tabby she-cat (warrior name - Sweetbriar)

 **Deputy:** Fallensnow - white tom with grey paws

 **Apprentice:** Frostpaw - white tom with grey stripes

 **Medicine Cat:** Tigersong - elderly brown she-cat with black stripes

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Applefall - ginger tom with brown stripes

 **Warriors:**

Willowlight - gray tom with light green eyes

Owlsong - brown tabby she-cat with white stripes

Moonblaze - silver she-cat with scarred muzzle

Leafshade - black tom with grey chest

Cloudflame - golden tom with white paws, blue eyes

Echobreeze - blue-gray she-cat with ginger stripes, gray-green eyes

Feathermist - dark silver she-cat with white-tipped fur

Firewind- ginger tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Leopardpaw - golden she-cat with black stripes

Tigerflame - brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes, torn ear

Nightwish - black tabby she-cat with white ears, paws, chest, tail-tip, green eyes

Nightblaze - black tabby tom with ginger paws, tail-tip, chest, amber eyes

Spottedfur - tortoiseshell tom

Swiftbreeze - light brown tom with white paws

Skycloud - gray tom with blue-gray paws and blue eyes

Oceanfire - blue she-cat with ginger paws

 **Apprentice:** Archpaw - grey tabby tom with one twisted foot

Stormsky - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes and dark gray stripes

Silverwing - silver tom with green eyes

Sunspot - white tom with black spots and black ears, amber eyes

Stonepelt - gray tom with white paws

Goldenblossom - golden she-cat with two white paws and one white ear

Aquamist - blue-gray tom with gray eyes

Snowsplash - white she-cat with black spots

 **Queens:**

 _Rookflight_ \- white with ginger patches Kits: Eaglekit - dusty brown tom with blue eyes Darkkit - black she-cat with gray ears, tail-tip, paws, chest (Mate - Stonepelt)

 _Swallowtail_ \- tortoiseshell  Kits: Lightkit - she-cat with cream-colored fur and pale blue eyes Leafkit - brown tom with grey stripes Songkit - tortishell she-cat(Mate - Spottedfur)

 _Iceblaze_ \- white with black paws Kits: Swiftkit - gray she-cat with black paws Frogkit - brown tabby tom with white stripes (Mate - Aquamist)

 _Aspencry_ \- expecting (Mate - Fallensnow)

 **Elders:**

Poolcloud - silver she-cat with white dapples

Mountainshine - grey tom with white stripes

Dogtooth - brown tom with one long fang, oldest cat in ThunderClan

 **NightClan:**

 **Leader:** Ashstar - gray tom with black paws (warrior name - Ashflake)

 **Deputy:** Firestorm - ginger tom with torn ear and white tail-tip

 **Medicine Cat:** Lightwing - cream tom

 **Warriors:**

Dawnstrike - golden she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenfeather - black tom with amber eyes

Shadeleaf - black she-cat with gray splotch like a leaf on her back

Amberleaf - tortoiseshell tom with white paws and dark amber eyes

Duskfire - brown she-cat with ginger paws

Tigerheart - dark brown tom with black stripes

Foxflight - russet she-cat with white paws

Brackenflame - golden tom with black ear

 **Apprentice:** Airpaw - pale tom with black eyes

Fierceheart - brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black patch over her heart

Silversky - light silver she-cat with black stripes

Rockfall - dark grey tom with white spots

Wolfhowl - grey tom with white ears and muzzle

Shimmercloud - black she-cat with silver stripes

 **Apprentice:** Dawnpaw - white and orange she-cat

Petaldust - light brown she-cat with white paws

Gingersplash - ginger she-cat with white spots

Brokenwing - mottled dark brown tom with green eyes

Blazestorm - dark brown tom with orange and grey spots like a firestorm

Lakeshine - light gray she-cat with white-tipped tail

Beetail - black tom with yellow-tipped tail

 **Queens:**

 _Ravensong_ \- black with white chest and tail Kits: Brokenkit - black she-cat Icekit - white tom (Mate - Rockfall)

 _Skydrop_ \- grey-blue tabby Kits: Swallowkit - tortoiseshell tom Mistkit - grey-blue tabby she-cat Foxkit - light brown tom Sootkit - black tabby she-cat with light grey paws and tail-tip (Mate - Blazestorm)

 **Elders:**

Thunderfall - huge orange tabby with patchy fur and black paws

Eveningshade - black tom with bright green eyes

Forestfire - dark brown she-cat with grey and orange spots

Crystalblossom - white she-cat

 **LakeClan:**

 **Leader:** Flowerstar - gray tabby she-cat with white patches that look like flower petals (warrior name - Flowerpetal)

 **Deputy:** Cloudfern - white tom with brilliant fern-colored eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Stormwing - dark grey she-cat with white paws and chest

 **Warriors:**

Windwhisper - light brown tabby tom with white muzzle

Rainstorm - mottled grey-blue she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Copperpaw - dark ginger tabby she-cat

Wildlight - ginger tabby tom with unkempt fur

Bluejay - blue-furred she-cat with black tail-tip

Echosong - light silver tabby she-cat with dark silver paws and ears, white-tipped fur, white chest and belly, and brilliant green eyes

Greyleaf - dark grey tom with leaf-shaped patches

Stormflame - black she-cat with grey spots and blue eyes

Birdflight - ginger tom with white paws

Fleetfoot - lithe brown tabby tom with one black paw

Larksong - white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Morningpaw - white and black she-cat

Pebblespot - black she-cat with silver spots shaped like pebbles and dark blue eyes

Lightningflash - black tabby tom with white stripes and amber eyes

Rippletail - tan tom with black-tipped tail

Wavepelt - blue-gray she-cat

Mossleaf - gray she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Waterpaw - dark grey tom with light grey spots

Ravenwing - black tom with white paws and blue eyes

Nettleclaw - light brown tom with white spots

Mousefang - black tom with sharp fangs

Silvernight - gray she-cat with black stripes, tali-tip, paws

Brambleheart - dark brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

 **Queens:**

 _Juniperberry_ \- black with ginger spots Kits: Flamekit - ginger tom Frozenkit - white she-cat Shadekit - dark brown tabby tom (Mate - Brambleheart)

 _Jaybreeze_ \- gray with blind amber eyes  Kits: Splashkit - black tom, one blue eye and one green eye, white patch around blue eye Primrosekit - light brown she-cat with cream spots (Mate - Lightningflash)

 _Breezeice_ \- black with pale blue eyes  Kits: Sunkit - white tom with yellow patches

Sparkkit - black she-cat with orange paws and chest, and pale blue eyes (Mate - Fleetfoot)

 **Elders:**

Iceshadow - white she-cat with black spots, paws, ears, and tail-tip

Snowflame - white tom with orange paws, tail-tip, ears, and stripes

Vinetail - gray tom with white tail-tip

 **IceClan:**

 **Leader:** Froststar - white tom with frosty blue eyes (warrior name - Frostpool)

 **Deputy:** Stonewind - grey she-cat with white legs

 **Medicine Cat:** Morningfire - ginger tom with grey ears and tail-tip

 **Apprentice:** Hazelfrost - light brown she-cat with bright blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Squirreldapple - ginger tom with white spots

Silverheart - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Rattletail - white tom with black-and-white tail

Blackpool - black she-cat with deep blue eyes

Robinwing - light brown tom with black paws

 **Apprentice:** Ratpaw - light gray she-cat with long tail

Darksong - black tom with white paws

Lightshadow - white she-cat with black paws

Nightflash - black tom with white muzzle

Shadowbreeze - black tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Willowstripe - light silver she-cat with black stripe

Dustpelt - dusty brown tom

Dawnflash - cream she-cat with black paws

Leopardspots - golden tom with black spots

Milkfeather - white tom with black feather-shaped patch

Soulsong - black tom with white ear

 **Apprentice:** Pinepaw - dark brown tabby tom

Deathray - black tom

Lifeshine - white she-cat

Heatherpelt - light brown tabby with black tail-tip

Blackstripe - black tom with large white stripe

 **Queens:**

 _Naked_ \- hairless, former rogue Kits: Pikekit - black tom with bright green eyes Pricklekit - hairless she-cat with tiny tufts of fur Lostkit - dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws Stormkit - dark grey she-cat with light grey tabby stripes and deep blue eyes

 _Beestripe_ \- black tabby with yellow stripes  Kits \- Sleekkit - yellow tabby tom Clawkit - dark brown tabby tom

 **Elders:**

Sweetbriar - light brown she-cat

Feathershine - dark grey tabby she-cat

Ivystep - pale gray she-cat with one white paw

 _ **Story:**_

 **Eaglekit's POV:**

 _I ran through the lush undergrowth, tearing through bracken as death panted on my heels. Twisting and turning offered no escape. Breathing hard, I tasted fear-scent and a tang of blood on the breeze. Racing toward the lake, I looked upward for my warrior ancestors, for a sign of hope. A star blazing in the sky, moonlight reflected on the water. Nothing. The only thing I saw were the thick grey clouds covering the night sky. Swiftly, I turned as sharp teeth met in my throat._

Eaglekit woke up panting, his fur slicked with sweat. His breathing slowed as he looked around the nursery, moonlight shining through the bramble roof. His sister, Darkkit, was peacefully sleeping besides him, her black flank rising and falling slowly. Rookflight was snoring softly, while Swallowtail was curled up in her mossy nest. Leafkit and Lightkit were curled up in the curve of their mother's belly, while Aspencry was writhing in her nest, apparently deep in a dream. Iceblaze's white fur shone in the weak light from the pale moon. Swiftkit and Frogkit, both larger than him, had their own separate nest. Eaglekit sighed and rested his head on his paws, hoping to get some more sleep before the sun rose.

As the dawn patrol was getting up, Eaglekit stretched and tottered out of the nursery for the first time. He and his sister Darkkit had just opened their eyes one sunrise ago, and now they were exploring the camp. Leafkit said, "C'mon! Let's go see Sweetstar's den, and Tigersong's!" One moon older than Eaglekit and Darkkit, he and his littermate, Lightkit, looked enormous. Before they could go very far, though, they heard a shriek from abreeze, who was leaving on the dawn patrol. Dogtooth was lying in the middle of the clearing with a bright red slash in his throat, dead.

Dogtooth's body was laid out for vigil, while everyone was wondering, _Why?_ Dogtooth had been a very old elder, with no grudges against any other cat. The whole of LightningClan was in shock. Eaglekit watched as his sister stretched out a paw to touch the body, but her mother Rookflight held her back, giving her a sharp cuff around the ears.

"Darkkit! What are you doing? Dogtooth was a very respected warrior, and you should treat his body with respect." But the sad look in her eyes told otherwise. Eaglekit knew that Dogtooth had once been a respected warrior, but had been growing senile in his old age. _Now that Dogtooth is gone, and he can rest with his mind at peace in StarClan, shouldn't the Clan be happier?_ wondered Eaglekit. But he did not ask this question. Instead, he silently padded back to the nursery, hoping to get some sleep before the long vigil.

All too soon, Sweetstar's traditional call rang out. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Tallstone." Rookflight shooed her kits to the nest, whispering, "Don't come out until I come back." Eaglekit and Darkkit, however, quickly scrambled out of the nest and lined up near the entrance to the nursery, along with Swiftkit, Frogkit, Leafkit, and Lightkit.

"LightningClan! Dogtooth's death was a shock to all of us who knew him. He had no enemies, nor did he

The sharp scents of rosemary and watermint did little to hide the stench of death. The commonly used herbs had been spread out over Dogtooth's body in an effort to hide the repulsive scent. However, they weren't working very well, and Eaglekit wrinkled his nose as the smell hit him, carried on the wind. Poolcloud, Dogtooth's littermate, sat silently next to his body. Her mate Mountainshine, curled up next to her in silent sympathy. Dogtooth's former apprentices, Larksong and Nettleclaw, sat next to the grieving family. On the other side of Dogtooth, Sweetstar, Fallensnow, Tigersong, and Applefall were seated with their heads bowed. Fallensnow's white pelt glowed in the moonlight, while Tigersong seemed to blend with the shadows. Eaglekit watched silently from under a tangled bush. _Wow_ , he thought in amazement, _LightningClan will go on like this forever, with new medicine cats and leaders and deputies. Each cat will continue the cycle of the great LightningClan. Cats are born, give service to the Clan, and then join StarClan. This is the way it has always been, and the way it always will be._

The next morning, the other elders took the body out to be buried. Whoever the killer was had done a very good job. There was no fur stuck under the claws, no scent, nothing. Cats crept around warily, casting suspicious glances at their Clanmates. Finally, when Sweetstar leapt onto Tallstone and called a Clan meeting, no one objected.

"Clanmates! I have noticed that we are looking at our fellows with suspicion and even hatred. I will not stand for this betrayal of our own Clanmates! We must stand together or fall divided! Has everyone forgotten the Great Battle, fought many moons ago by the great leader Firestar?" All cats fell silent in remembrance. Sweetstar continued, "There, on that night, we almost fell divided! But we remembered our values and what made us LightningClan. We banded together in a time of great hardship. Many of us fell, but our Clan continued." _Just like I was thinking last night!_ Eaglekit was amazed. He had just been thinking last night of how the life cycle of the Clan always continued. He felt an odd sense of foreboding, but before he could explore it any further, Sweetstar began talking again. "We must continue after this tragedy, also. Do not turn upon each other now! We are LightningClan!"

As Sweetstar leaped gracefully down from Tallrock, Eaglekit watched as a rumbling started in the crowd. Soon, it grew to a chant. "LightningClan! LightningCLan!" the Clan cheered. And Eaglekit chanted along with them, a fierce pride swelling in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, the Clan started to go back to normal. Each day was another day when broken bonds were healed, and former enemies became friends again. After about a quarter moon, the Clan was whole once more.

Soon, it was time for the first Gathering that Eaglekit had ever been alive for. A line of cats was at the thorn barrier, Sweetstar in the lead.

"Now remember, we are to be on our best behavior at this Gathering. Got it?" She glared hard at Archpaw, a new apprentice who had only had his ceremony two moons ago. Last moon, according to Rookflight, he had gotten into a fight with a NightClan apprentice.

Archpaw gulped. "Got it," he murmured shakily. Sweetstar waved her tail, and all of the cats quickly filed out behind her.

"Wow, I can't wait until we can be at a Gathering someday," Darkkit said softly. Eaglekit jumped up, tail bristling. His sister could be like a shadow sometimes. He didn't know that she was there until she was right on top of him.


End file.
